I can't make you love me
by Maria Lua
Summary: "Senti uma onda de orgulho dominar meu corpo. Eu ainda sou capaz de fazê-la se sentir segura o suficiente para dormir ao meu lado. E junto ao orgulho outra parte questionava se a Katniss havia perdido completamente o juízo." -Pós-Esperança-


_**I can't make you love me**_

Descansei o pincel na mesa sentindo os meus olhos queimando, implorando para se fecharem, mas eu não podia. Eu não queria me deitar para ficar preso em meu mundo particular de desespero. Meus pesadelos eram tão intensos que pareciam me prender na sua própria dimensão. Eles me machucavam fisicamente. Eu sabia que eu não poderia evitar o sono para sempre, mas eu o evitaria o máximo que eu conseguir.

Olhei para tela que eu havia acabado de pintar e mais uma vez me perguntei se eu seria capaz de olhar para as belezas do mundo novamente. O que eu via era apenas a representação do medo, da dor de tudo que eu vivi nos meus dois jogos, na incessante tortura que eu sofri e na rebelião.

Esses últimos anos tinham arrancado mais do que a minha inocência. Tiram uma parte de mim que eu nunca recuperaria. Eu já tinha boa parte das minhas lembranças de volta, mas eu me sentia sujo. Como se nunca eu fosse me sentir completamente bem. Sempre havia uma mancha. Mas eu tinha que focar no que eu conquistei. Pelo menos eu ainda tinha a capacidade de amá-la.

Katniss Everdeen. A garota em chamas, o simbolo da rebelião. A única que me chamou atenção ainda criança quando vez os pássaros pararem para escutar sua voz. A minha menina quebrada. A mulher que nunca conseguiria retribuir meus sentimentos.

Parei meu fluxo de pensamentos quando percebi que eu estava indo para um lugar escuro. Levantei me encaminhando ao banheiro decidido a tomar um banho na tentativa de relaxar. Uma das mordomias que mais apreciei quando vim para a Vila foi justamente o banho com água quente.

Coloquei uma calça de moletom deitando na cama deixando que o cansaço ganhasse o melhor de mim. Eu estava começando a sentir os terrores quando percebi que não estava mais sozinho no quarto. Eu nunca conseguia dormir profundamente, então era fácil perceber. Movi minha mão lentamente para baixo do travesseiro onde eu guardava uma faca, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa senti o seu cheiro dominar o quarto.

-Katniss? - Perguntei abrindo meus olhos quando senti o colchão baixar indicando que ela havia sentando ao meu lado.

-Eu não queria te acordar – Sussurrou Katniss e ela parecia tão pequena. Seus olhos acinzentados pareciam tão perdidos que tudo que eu queria era puxá-la para os meus braços.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei sentando na cama percebendo nos seus olhos a incerteza. Será que ela assim como eu estava tão desesperado por um pouco de sono? Será que ela estava lembrando das noite da nossa turnê? Como estar nos braços um do outro afugentava os pesadelos ou pelo menos ajudava?

-Eu...eu poderia dormir com você? - Perguntou Katniss e um lado meu gritava para eu dizer não. Que eu poderia machucá-la se tivesse algum flashback. Mas o lado que desejava sentir seu corpo colado ao meu, mesmo sabendo que ela só estava aqui por puro desespero, ganhou.

-Claro – Murmurei me afastando deixando espaço para ela se deitar ao me lado.

Seu corpo estava frio então puxei as cobertas para nos cobrir passando minha mão lentamente pelo seu braço para aquecê-la. Eu queria poder salpicar beijos pelo seu rosto, pescoço na tentativa de relaxá-la. Porém eu sabia que não podia.

Na verdade eu não devia nem ter aceitado que ela se deitasse aqui. Mas eu era um caso perdido quando se tratava dessa mulher. Eu nunca conseguiria lhe dizer não.

Ela se mexeu buscando uma posição confortável e eu sabia que estava completamente paralisado então me permiti relaxar um pouco. E quando percebi sua respiração ritmada senti uma onda de orgulho dominar meu corpo. Eu ainda sou capaz de fazê-la se sentir segura o suficiente para dormir ao meu lado. E junto ao orgulho outra parte questionava se a Katniss havia perdido completamente o juízo. Não tinha como ela simplesmente deitar ao lado do homem que tentou esganá-la.

Mas logo meus pensamentos ficaram confusos e o cansaço tirou o melhor de mim. Fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia tão relaxado e eu sucumbi ao sono. Acordei me sentindo como sempre perdido. Sem saber exatamente onde eu estava, mas dessa vez a minha confusão durou pouco. O seu cheiro dominava meu quarto. Minha cama. Minha pele. A nossa posição inocente de ontem tinha se tornado bem mais intima. Ela estava praticamente deitada em cima de mim. Seus braços estavam apertados na minha cintura enquanto seu rosto estava enterrado no meu pescoço.

Suspirei de satisfação sentindo seu corpo tão perto do meu. Olhei o melhor que pude sem me mexer para a janela tentando definir que horas seriam. Eu sabia que era mais tarde do que eu estava acostumado acordar, mas em minha defesa eu nunca tinha dormido tão bem. Senti ela se movendo e como um covarde fechei meus olhos e regularizei minha respiração fingindo que estava dormindo.

Percebo o exato momento que ela acorda. Seu corpo fica tenso por quase dez segundos antes de perceber onde está. Posso até imaginar sua mente trabalhando em uma forma de sair da cama sem me acordar. E me surpreendo mais do que nunca quando eu sindo ela relaxar se aconchegando ao meu lado. Passam-se segundos, minutos, horas e a tarefa de manter a respiração regular fica cada vez mais difícil. Eu sei que ela estava apenas buscando conforto. Que Katniss estava confusa demais para saber o que sente por mim. Inferno! Eu estava confuso. Mas saber que ela não me amava quebrava meu coração.

Já estava decido a mostrar que estava acordado quando ela se moveu novamente. Senti sua mão calejada no meu rosto em uma caricia leve que provavelmente tinha por intuito não me acordar. Seus dedos caminharam lentamente pelos meus cabelos e senti seus lábios encostarem de leve nos meus antes de sair da cama.

-Katniss? - Perguntei cansado de fingir. O comportamento dela era tão contraditório que eu não sabia como me portar, o que pensar.

-Eu estou indo caçar – Falou Katniss parecendo completamente envergonhada em ser pega em plena fuga – Eu vou tentar pegar um esquilo para você.

-Tudo bem – Falei meio perdido como eu sempre ficava com suas ações. Deitei novamente, mas percebi logo que não aguentaria ficar cercado com seu cheiro como eu estava na minha cama.

Levantei tomando um banho rápido e começando a assar o pão da manhã tentando compensar o meu atraso. Peguei a cesta de pão e caminhei até a cidade distribuindo pão entre os trabalhadores da reconstrução. Eles eram na maioria ex-mineiros e moradores do distrito 13º que buscavam uma nova casa. Eu via um ou outro comerciante, acho que poucos sobreviveram ao bombardeio que tinha se concentrado em sua maioria na praça principal. E sem perceber acabei parando na frente dos escombros da padaria.

-Nós estamos esperando sua permissão para limpar os escombros e começar a construir uma nova padaria – Falou um homem de cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados que eu sabia que conhecia, mas não lembrava no seu nome.

-Eu...vou...pensar – Falei lentamente sentindo um aperto tão forte no meu coração que por um segundo pensei que ia parar de respirar. Deus! Como doía pensar que eles nem mesmo tiveram uma chance – Eu preciso ir.

Andei meio perdido até em casa buscando desesperadamente algo para me distrair. Achei um pote de morango e decidi fazer uma torta. Comecei a cortar as frutas, mas usar uma faca afiada sem prestar atenção não pode gerar outra coisa além de um corte profundo na minha mão ou pulso. Eu não sei porque me vejo preso em memórias brilhantes.

Minha cabeça parece estar explodindo. Lembro vagamente de quebrar metade da minha cozinha antes de sentir suas mãos quentes no meu rosto. Escuto sua voz dizendo sem parar que não é real. Que eu estou seguro. Que eu preciso voltar para ela. Sinto seus lábios encostarem nos meus e eu posso sentir a consciência voltar ao meu corpo. Começo a retribuir o beijo como um homem sedento que prova pela primeira vez o mais doce néctar que existe.

Seguro seu pescoço e na mesma forma que eu sei que não a machucaria a Katniss percebe também. Eu aprofundo o beijo empurrando seu corpo de encontro ao balcão pressionando seu corpo ao meu. Segurei seu rosto fazendo que eu tivesse completo controle sobre o beijo. Passei o braço pela sua cintura escutando ela gemer de leve enquanto deslizava meus lábios por seu maxilar mordendo a pele sensível entre seu pescoço e ombro.

-Peeta – Chama-geme-pede Katniss e isso me acorda fazendo com que eu me afaste.

-Desculpa – Sussurrei evitando o seu olhar.

-Não há nada para você se desculpar – Fala Katniss se aproximando e eu olho o estrago que fiz. As cadeiras estão viradas, mas não há muita coisa quebrada. Então eu olho para a Katniss e vejo que seus lábios estão inchados do beijo que compartilhamos a pouco. Conduto o que me impressionou é que eu a melei de sangue. Seu rosto, seu pescoço, seu cabelo, sua blusa. Eu sou mesmo uma bagunça.

-Eu sujei você – Falei me sentindo estranhamente cansado.

-Isso não importa – Disse Katniss se aproximando – Venha! Vamos olhar esse ferimento.

Deixo ela me levar para o sofá. Eu observo ela indo até a cozinha voltando com a caixa de primeiro socorros. Eu a vejo estudando meu ferimento que agora percebi que era no pulso. Ela passou álcool e a dor me acordou para o que estava acontecendo.

-Você não gosta de ferimentos. Real ou não real? - Sussurrei.

-Real – Responde Katniss começando a das alguns pontos no ferimento – Você quer falar o que te levou ao flashback?

-Eu vi a padaria – Falei sussurrando olhando para longe – Estão esperando minha permissão para demolirem e começarem a construir uma nova.

-É isso que você quer? - Pergunta Katniss e eu me permito pensar sobre isso.

-Eu acho que sim – Falei.

-Você poderia fazer o esboço de como você quer que fique. E em cima você pode ter um estúdio com grandes janelas para pintar – Falou Katniss e ela nunca pareceu tão animadora. Parecia que outra pessoa tinha entrado na sua pele.

-E pintar as paredes de laranja – Murmurei.

-A cor exata do pôr-do-sol – Disse Katniss e ela parecia tão amorosa que uma pessoa desavisada pensaria que ela me amava, mas eu sabia que a atenção vinha da pena.

-Com detalhes verdes – Falei com a fugaz lembrança que essa era sua cor favorita.

-Eu não acho que verde combine com laranja – Falou Katniss sorrindo e minha mente paranoica já entendeu que ela não estava falando apenas das cores.

...

Depois daquele dia não houve mais beijos, mas toda noite eu acabava enrolado junto a Katniss na minha casa. Na verdade, mesmo quando tentávamos dormir separados alguém desistir e buscava abrigo no braço um do outro.

Meus episódios eram raros, mas infelizmente ainda aconteciam. E foi assim que eu quebrei meu chuveiro. Tinha sido um flashback violento e eu quase quebrei meu braço, mas o único dano foi patrimonial. E como estávamos em um frio outono me vi caminhando até a casa da Katniss com uma pequena muda de roupas.

-O que houve? - Perguntou Katniss e eu apreciei o calor que vinha da sua casa. Ela estava simplesmente linda com suas calças folgadas e camiseta junto a uma trança fora do seu normal, era uma frouxa, provavelmente apenas para impedir que ficasse no seu rosto.

-Meu chuveiro ainda está quebrado. Posso tomar banho aqui? - Perguntei me sentindo momentaneamente tímido.

-Claro – Respondeu Katniss sorrindo de leve e só então percebi que ela estava tirando as coisas da sua mãe do seu antigo quarto. Senti o orgulho dominar o meu corpo. Isso era um ótimo começo, quem sabe no futuro ela conseguiria fazer com que o quarto da Prim parasse de ser um santuário – Pode ficar a vontade.

-Obrigado – Falei entrando no seu quarto passando para o banheiro. Tomei um banho quente me sentindo confortável. Caminhei por seu quarto enxugando meu cabelo e o que eu vi pela janela fez meu corpo gelar e meu coração afundar na mais densa areia movediça.

Ele caminhava de forma decidida em direção a sua casa. Seus cabelos negros estavam cortados curtos em estilo militar. Se fosse possível ele estava ainda mais alto e encorpado provavelmente devido a uma dieta balanceada. Gale Hawthorne havia voltado ao Distrito 12 e trazido consigo todas as minhas inseguranças. Por um segundo entendi a amargura da minha mãe em viver constantemente com o estigma de segunda opção.

Encontrei um momento de pânico sem saber como eu deveria proceder nessa situação. Eu deveria mostrar a minha presença, mostrar que de alguma forma estranha ela estava comigo? Eu deveria descer e sair despercebidamente pela porta da cozinha? Mas eu sabia o que no fundo eu queria. Eu queria ficar aqui, escondido com um bom covarde e escutar a conversa. Talvez essa seja minha última noite perto da Katniss. Então abri a porta do quarto e sentei em sua cama cercado pelo seu cheiro esperando o golpe de misericórdia.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Katniss pouco depois de uma pequena batida na porta.

-Eu posso entrar? - Perguntou Gale sua voz verberando por todos os cômodos da casa.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Repetiu Katniss e sua voz parecia tão frágil que partiu meu coração.

-Eu dei tempo para você pensar, respirar, mas eu voltei Katniss para recuperar o nós tínhamos – Falou Gale e sua voz parecia tão confiante e firme que tudo que eu queria era correr pela escada esmurrá-lo e mostrar o que dois jogos vorazes e uma rebelião haviam me ensinado.

-E o que é que nós tínhamos, Gale? - Perguntou Katniss e eu não conseguia ler o que ela estava sentindo apenas pelo seu tom de voz.

-Eu amo você e eu sei que você sente o mesmo por mim – Falou Gale e eu senti a bile subir.

-Como você pode saber o que eu sentia se nem mesmo eu conseguia? Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e eu não não podia entender o que se passava dentro de mim mesmo quanto tudo era tão óbvio – Falou Katniss e eu sabia que ela estava mais falando consigo do que com ele. Ela fazia muito isso atualmente – E o pior é que eu magoei tantas pessoas por causa disso. Você e principalmente o Peeta. Sim, Gale, eu amei você. Mas não do jeito que você deseja.

-Você está dizendo que tudo aquilo que aconteceu não foi real? - Perguntou Gale, mas eu já não conseguia respirar.

-De certa forma foi. Eu não conseguia lidar com o que eu sentia, o medo de perder era intenso demais. Eu já estava tão confortável com sua presença que me deixei iludir que era algo mais do que amizade – Disse Katniss e eu senti meus olhos queimando.

-Katniss...

-Sempre foi ele, Gale – Falou Katniss e eu achava que eu ia cair – Eu sinto muito, mas depois do que aconteceu eu não consigo olhar para seus olhos. Tudo que eu consigo ver é a Prim sumindo em chamas. E você ainda aceitou trabalhar para eles.

-O que você queria que eu fizesse, Katniss? - Perguntou Gale e eu notei assim como ela provavelmente havia notado a falta do seu apelido costumeiro – Que eu voltasse a trabalhar nas minas?

-Eu não estou mais na posição de opinar sobre a sua vida, Gale, nunca estive e quem sabe no futuro eu consiga te perdoar completamente. Mas a dor é muito recente, muito intensa ainda – Fala Katniss e tudo que eu quero é descer e abraçá-la.

-Catnip...

-É melhor você ir – Falou minha menina e pela primeira vez me permiti pensar sobre ela assim.

-E deixar você com aquele completo louco? – Rugiu Gale e eu podia ver a verdade por trás das suas palavras.

-Não ouse falar dele assim – Falou Katniss em um tom raivoso – Agora eu preciso que você saia da minha casa.

-Há algum problema aqui, querida? - Pergunta Haymitch, mas eu já não estava prestando atenção a montanha russa de emoções me levaram a porta de um novo flashback. Eu nunca tive um tão próximo do outro desde que cheguei ao Distrito 12.

-O Gale já está de saída – A voz da Katniss ecoou, mas eu já estava perdido em imagens brilhosas.

-Eu vou estar aqui até amanhã – Disse Gale e escutei a porta batendo.

-Oh deus! Peeta! - Gritou Katniss parecendo lembrar da minha presença em sua casa e escutei passos apressados pela escada – Me solta Haymitch! Ele está precisando de mim. Ele não vai me machucar.

E foi como um soco no estomago. Isso era apenas uma confirmação do que o Gale acabará de dizer. Eu era louco, quebrado. Ela merecia melhor do que isso.

-Peeta! - Sussurrou Katniss montando no meu colo acariciando meus cabelos – Volta para mim. Eu preciso de você.

Katniss me abraçou forte começando a cantarolar enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. E aos poucos retribui o abraço tentando ignorar o fato de estar apenas de calça e o fato dela estar colada a mim.

-Kat...

-Não era para você ter que passar por isso. Escutar tudo aqui – Murmurou minha menina em chamas – Desculpa.

-Você é minha – Eu sussurro segurando seu pescoço a fazendo me encarar e parecia que eu a havia pegado completamente de surpresa.

-Sim, eu sou sua – Sussurrou Katniss depois de um tempo antes de encostar seus lábios nos meus e pela primeira vez desde que eu voltei me permiti relaxar completamente.

**F I M**

**...**

**N/a: Ola pessoal!**

**Bom, essa é minha primeira história no universo dos Jogos Vorazes, mas já fazia um bom tempo que eu queria escrever sobre essa história que é atualmente uma das minhas favoritas.**

**Então o que acharam? **

**Boa? Ruim? Péssima? Maravilhosa? **

**Deixem suas opiniões, por favor.**

**Beijinhos**

**Maria Lua**

**15/06/2013**


End file.
